


stridercest (let it go!!!)

by anotherchaptergone (Gayenterprise), disheveledApathy (TinkerTenorDoctorSpy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayenterprise/pseuds/anotherchaptergone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerTenorDoctorSpy/pseuds/disheveledApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is awful why are y'all leavin kudoes</p></blockquote>





	stridercest (let it go!!!)

His eyes glow red on the bed tonight, not a Strider to be seen, a kingdom of irony, it looks like Dirk's the king  
The façade is cracking, show the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, SBURB knows I tried,  
Don't let Dave in, don't let him see, be the good bro you always have to be, conceal don't feel  
Don't let him know, well now he knows

Let it go, let it go, can't hold me back anymore,  
Let it go, let it go, turn away, slam the refrigerator door

I don't care what they're going to say, I'll fuck him anyway, incest never bothered me anyway  
It's funny how his distance makes me so aroused, and the smuppets that once amused me don't make me laugh at all  
Its time for them to see, what we can be, we'll test the limits and be freed  
So right, not wrong  
No rules for me  
We're free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with my bro  
Let it go, let it go

Our love will never die, here we strife and here we say  
Let the incest rage on!  
Moral standards never bothered me anyway

Destruction rages through Skaia and beyond  
My sick beats are bringing the house down all around  
And one thought spirals like a falling meteor  
It's never gonna stop, this is not the past,

Let it go, let it go  
Dirk Strider and his little bro  
Let it go, let it go, that perfect bro is gone  
Here I strife in the light we've made  
Let the incest rage _on_!!!!  
(Moral standards never bothered me anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful why are y'all leavin kudoes


End file.
